Jack Landors
Jack Landors is the B-Squad red ranger. He was a street child and a thief who was offered the chance to join SPD by Anubis Cruger. He was made the leader of the team. History Early Life When Jack was an infant, his mother and father were killed in a lab explosion while working for SPD. With no relatives to look after him, Jack was placed in the foster care system and shuffled from home to home. Unfortunately, Jack was not adopted and was instead placed in an abusive household when he was six. He ran away and started living on the streets. Fearful of foster homes, he would run away whenever he was put in a new home after being found on the streets. Jack survived due to his intellect and the kindness of those he met on the streets. Though they had nothing, many went out of their way to help him survive. He grew to care deeply for those in need and desired to help better their lives. Meeting Z When he was nine, he discovered that he could become intangible. With this ability, he started stealing to feed himself. His ability allowed him to enter and exit places without any alarms being sounded, and he became one of the most successful thieves on the streets. A year later, he met Elizabeth Delgado. the two were both different (Z had the ability to duplicate herself) and they stuck together. They started planning their heists, and they began giving to those in need whenever possible. SPD Seven years later, Jack was arrested by SPD and brought in. Commander Cruger offered him the chance to join SPD in lieu of jail time. Initially, Jack refused, but Z joined. However, when he realized that Z was in trouble, Jack joined to protect her. He was made red ranger and leader of the team. Personality & Traits Jack is very suspicious of authority, and he frequently challenges any commands given to him unless he respects the person giving the order. However, he is also highly protective of those he cares about and sometimes aggressive when they are hurt. Due to his upbringing, Jack is very dismissive of the worth of money or frivolities. This can lead to him being callous and rude. Yet, when confronted with his behavior, he works to change. Relationships Z Delgado Z is Jack's best friend and sister. The two of them met on the streets and have protected each other for years. As such, Jack is very protective of her, and he only joined SPD initially to keep her safe. Sky Collins Sky is the B-Squad's blue ranger and is highly critical of Jack. The two rarely get along. Bridge Carson Bridge is the green ranger and a friend of Jack's. Though he doesn't understand him, Jack appreciates Bridge's levity and cheer. Syd Drew Syd is the pink ranger and Jack's love interest. Though they initially didn't get along due to Jack's distaste of wealth and her family's money, the two grew close. Cal Langford Cal is the white ranger and a good friend of Jack's. Category:SPD Category:Power Rangers